part-time lover
by lowercases
Summary: Sakura yang harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan Kakashi yang kesepian. Dunia berkonspirasi untuk mempertemukan keduanya. — kakashi/sakura; modern AU.
1. last call

**Disclaimer** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial profit from this fan fiction.  
 **Warning** mature things on later chapters, crack interactions, and possibly ooc.  
 **Note** my very first naruto fic! * _throws confetti on self_ * sorry for the poor characterization and yes, viva rare pair!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hmm," Sakura menjawab asal-asalan, suara Ino kian memekik di seberang telepon, curhatan gadis itu di pagi hari tampaknya akan berakhir panjang, "iya Ino, aku denger." Sahut Sakura lagi sembari memijit tulang hidungnya.

Menyadari bahwa sumpah serapah Ino tidak akan sebentar, Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya dengan ponsel tetap bertengger di samping telinganya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka tirai kamarnya dan membuka jendelanya sedikit, membiarkan udara pagi menerpa indera penciumannya.

Hari ini Sakura tidak ada kelas pagi jadi ia bisa mendengarkan Ino lebih lama, si pirang itu harusnya bersyukur. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu bersandar pada kusen jendela dan memandang jauh ke arah apartemen tak jauh dari kamarnya. Mencoba tetap fokus pada suara Ino.

Namun mata hijau Sakura berhenti pada satu jendela.

" _Dahi lebar, kamu denger nggak?_ " Suara Ino kian kencang karena tak mendengar respon Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludah, siapa yang tidak akan teralihkan perhatiannya ketika melihat sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang terbentuk indah sedang berdiri tanpa atasan sedikitpun? Oke, dia terlihat sedang memakai masker tapi selain itu bagian atas tubuhnya tidak tertutup apapun.

 _Sixpack_ , bahu lebar, dada bidang, tidak terlalu kekar tapi tidak kurus, kulitnya juga tampak lebih gelap di area lengan—seperti tercium cahaya matahari.

Pria itu tampak sibuk memilih pakaian, matanya bolak-balik di antara dua kaus yang berbeda warna. Tatapan matanya tampak malas dan bosan, namun itu menambah kesan misterius yang menarik bagi Sakura.

" _HELLO? BUMI PADA SAKURA HARUNO!_ " Suara pekikan terdengar lagi dari seberang telepon. Membuyarkan lamunan indah Sakura dari dada bidang apartemen seberang.

"Ya, ya, ya! Babi! Aku denger! Sori tapi aku ada urusan, nanti aku telepon lagi." Sakura membentak sebelum mematikan teleponnya. Gadis itu segera melarikan matanya keluar menuju jendela si pria seksi misterius. Namun sayangnya sosok lelaki itu sudah menghilang, meninggalkan jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Ya sudahlah, setidaknya pagi Sakura terasa lebih segar.

.

* * *

.

"Aku harus cari kerja _part time_ ," Sakura menarik napas panjang-panjang, di depannya ada Kabuto dengan mulut penuh sayuran. Lutut mereka nyaris bersentuhan di bawah meja kafetaria. Lelaki itu menurunkan sendoknya sebelum bicara.

"Melihat jadwal kuliahmu, nggak mungkin deh," Kabuto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus mendengar jawaban temannya itu. Kabuto mengangkat alisnya, "aku ngomong begini buat kebaikanmu, mana ada kerja _part time_ yang bener-bener fleksibel ngikutin jadwal kuliah kita yang gila-gilaan? Kamu mau jadi dokter apa kerja _part time_ selamanya?"

Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa Kabuto benar, jadwal kuliahnya sudah memakan lebih dari sepertiga hidupnya. Kalaupun tidak ada kelas, ia harus belajar seperti dikejar setan. Sakura pernah sekali dua kali mengulang kelas dan ia bertekad tidak akan mengulang kelas lagi karena banyaknya waktu dan tenaga yang terbuang.

"Emang ada apa sih sampe harus kerja _part time_? Beasiswamu kan harusnya udah cukup," Kabuto bicara lagi setelah menelan tomat di piring makan siangnya.

Sakura menerima beasiswa karena termasuk salah satu siswa peringkat teratas di fakultasnya, meski bukan juara satu—karena itu beasiswanya bukan beasiswa penuh. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sembari menggigit bibir, "Kurang," ia mendecak. "Aku harus bayar apartemen."

Kabuto memandang Sakura yang duduk tanpa makanan apapun di mejanya, ia mengerti karena berbagai macam keperluan di sekolah kedokteran memang menguras kantong. Kabuto sendiri harus menunda setahun dan bekerja sambil menabung terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan sekolah. Menjadi seseorang dari panti asuhan membuatnya harus bisa _survive_ sendirian.

"Aku kenyang, kamu abisin aja," Kabuto menggeser piringnya ke arah Sakura.

"Wow, serius? Kamu nggak sakit?" Sakura memandang ayam goreng di piring Kabuto dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, abisin sebelum aku laper lagi."

"Kabuto emang super!" Sakura mengacungkan jempol dan melahap makanan pemberian Kabuto. Mereka berdua bukan teman paling dekat di dunia, tapi Kabuto setidaknya masih bisa diandalkan.

Di antara makan siang itu Sakura mengedipkan matanya mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, "Kamu tinggal di apartemen seberang apartemenku, kan?"

Kabuto menengadah dan menjawab cepat, "Iya, bukannya itu kenapa kita berangkat bareng tiap hari?"

Sakura terkekeh, "Kamu punya tetangga yang rambutnya abu-abu, dan suka pake masker, gak?"

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Kabuto mengingat orang yang Sakura maksud, "Oh, aku tahu," ujarnya berbinar, "dia selalu bawa bungkus-bungkus kopi pas keluar apartemen. Semua orang di apartemenku tahu dia."

"Kamu kenal?" Sakura tampak menahan napas, _excited_ mendengar jawaban Kabuto.

"Sayangnya nggak, dia jarang ngobrol sama tetangga. Tapi dia suka kelihatan bantuin orang-orang tua," Kabuto mengangkat bahu.

"Wow, cowok yang mulia, tipeku," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Aku kira kamu suka sama cowok itu, siapa? Sasuke," Kabuto terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

Sakura mendecak, "Kalau dia suka balik sama aku sih, oke! Tapi _chat_ aku berbulan-bulan lalu aja nggak pernah dibales. Buat apa ngarep."

Kabuto mendesis, "Semudah itu ya hati cewek berubah?"

"Seingatku, tiga tahun itu nggak bentar," Sakura melahap suapan sendok terakhir dari piringnya, "udah ah, selera makanku jadi hilang."

"Selera hilang apaan, orang makanannya habis juga."

.

* * *

.

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa berat mengingat uang ongkosnya hari ini makin menipis, ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan pekerjaan yang bisa mengisi dompetnya. Hari ini ia tidak makan apapun selain yang ditraktir Kabuto, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, gengsinya terlalu tinggi!

Sakura berjalan melewati pemberhentian bus sendirian hingga matanya tertuju pada iklan lowongan pekerjaan yang tampak ditulis tangan. _Dibutuhkan jasa bersih-bersih rumah. Jam kerja fleksibel. Telepon nomor di bawah._

Iklan yang tidak meyakinkan, tapi bersih-bersih rumah lebih baik daripada kerja _freelance_ yang butuh _skill_ ini itu. Setidaknya Sakura sering membersihkan noda darah dan sampah rumah sakit, ia bisa bertahan.

Gadis itu mencatat nomor telepon yang tertera ke dalam ponselnya.

Sembari berjalan, Sakura menatap apartemennya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu membayangkan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan tidur pulas. Namun pikirannya terhenti ketika mengingat uang untuk makan malam. Ia langsung menelepon nomor yang berada di iklan, mendengarkan nada tunggu dan menyamakan ritmenya dengan langkah kakinya.

" _Halo?_ "

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak.

" _Halo? Siapa ya?_ "

Sakura cepat-cepat menyiapkan kalimatnya.

"Ah anu, saya lihat iklan Anda dan bermaksud melamar pekerjaan yang Anda iklankan." Sakura memantapkan suaranya.

" _Aah, itu ya..,_ " suara di seberang telepon terdengar berat dan malas, tapi juga bersahabat. Sakura menunggu lanjutan dari suara itu, " _kalau gitu besok pagi kemari, ke apartemen Konoha City nomor 283, nanti kita ketemu._ "

Sakura mengedipkan matanya, apartemen Konoha City? Itu kan apartemen yang ada di seberang apartemennya! Rasanya seperti menang lotere! Beruntung!

"Siap! Eh, maksudnya, oke, saya kesana besok pagi, sampai jum—" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan salamnya, teleponnya sudah ditutup oleh sosok di seberang telepon. Tidak sopan, tapi tidak apalah, keberuntungan sudah memihaknya terlalu banyak hari ini, Sakura tidak boleh serakah.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan setelah menutup telepon tadi adalah menelepon Kabuto, ia harus dengar berita ini. Tidak hanya jam kerja yang sesuai, tempat kerjanya pun tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari apartemennya! Sayang sekali Kabuto harus menyelesaikan laporan kasus lebih dulu.

Setelah nada tunggu sebanyak tiga kali, suara salam Kabuto memecahkan keheningan. Suara Sakura terdengar sepuluh kali lebih ceria.

"Coba tebak, siapa yang dapet kerja _part time_?"


	2. your key

**Warning** slow burn? Possibly ooc..  
 **Note** fast update bc I will be busy with college sometime soon! I don't think I'll be able to update asap. Also Please review! It encourages me to write :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Ia menekan tombol _power_ dan memperhatikan jam yang terpampang di sana. 6:07. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun, dan terlalu siang untuk tidur lagi. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menggerutu. Ia ingin tidur lagi.

Mata gadis itupun mendukung, mereka mulai menutup perlahan, mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Namun Sakura ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ia kelaparan. Perutnya berbunyi begitu keras hingga Sakura merasa lemas. Ia lupa kemarin ia tidak makan malam.

"Sialan," gadis itu memegangi perutnya, ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kasur. Jemari kakinya bertemu dengan udara dingin, membuat gadis itu menggigil. "Makan, makan, makan," kalau ada pelajaran yang harus diambil dari hidup sendirian, itu adalah makan ketika lapar, jangan sampai mati karena menunda-nunda makan.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapurnya yang tidak berjarak jauh dari kasurnya. Apartemen Sakura tidak memiliki pintu yang memisahkan kamar dengan dapur, apartemen itu lebih pantas disebut studio. Tapi karena biaya sewa yang murah, Sakura tidak keberatan.

Sebelum menyalakan kompor, Sakura mengambil mantel dan mengenakannya untuk melawan hawa dingin. Gadis itu kemudian memanaskan air dan mengambil _cup_ ramen yang tersimpan di _storage_.

Sarapan yang payah, tidak sehat pula.

Setelah makan dan berkompromi dengan perutnya yang hanya setengah kenyang, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Meski ia sadar dingin menggerogotinya, meringkuk di apartemennya dengan perut setengah lapar bukan pilihan bagus.

Gadis itu sampai di jalan beraspal depan apartemen, cahaya kekuningan bercampur merah muda mengisi langit pagi. Gedung-gedung pencakar menghias horizon, pemandangan yang tidak asing di tempat urban seperti ini.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar tidak kedinginan, hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok yang ia kenal sedang merokok di depan apartemen Konoha City.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura melambaikan tangan, suaranya tidak terlampau keras namun masih dapat didengar.

Orang yang dipanggil itu menengadah, dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan warna emerald pada mata Sakura, ia balas melambaikan tangan, "Oi, 'pa kabar?" Balasnya dengan rokok di tangan kanannya.

Sakura menyebrangi jalan untuk mendekati Shikamaru, saat mereka bertemu, gadis itu menyikut pinggangnya, "Baik. Gimana kabar kamu? Udah lama gak ketemu."

"Hmm, baik-baik aja. Aku jetlag," Shikamaru membalas di sela isapan rokoknya. Lelaki itu baru saja melakukan pertukaran pelajar dari kampus dan baru pulang dua hari lalu. Sakura tidak heran karena semasa SMA pun, Shikamaru selalu meraih juara satu tanpa banyak usaha.

"Ngapain aja di sana? Ngitung rumus?" Sakura terkekeh membayangkan Shikamaru menghitung angka-angka—dia jurusan matematika murni—bersama orang-orang asing.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Lebih banyak jalan-jalan tentang budaya, sih, tapi tetep aja ngitung." Lelaki itu tampak malas mengingat-ingat masa-masanya di Inggris. Sakura tahu benar, mengingat perangai Shikamaru yang benci hal-hal yang merepotkan, Sakura dapat membayangkan Shikamaru malas setengah mati ketika diajak mengunjungi tempat wisata.

"Aku juga pengin ke luar negeri," Sakura bercelutuk sembari menolak tawaran rokok dari Shikamaru. "Kamu sih hebat, udah punya banyak pencapaian," cetusnya lagi.

Shikamaru mengembuskan asap rokok sebelum menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Bukan hal besar kok itu," lelaki itu menatap jam di ponselnya sebelum bicara lagi pada Sakura, "oi, aku mau ke apartemen Ino nanti, ada tanding sepak bola di channel fox, kamu mau ikut?"

Sakura tersenyum, mengingat dirinya dan Shikamaru yang sama-sama tidak memiliki tv kabel, "Boleh, nanti aku bawa cemilan." Gadis itu mengangguk dan juga menatap jam di ponselnya. 6:48. Matahari sudah mulai menanjak langit. Bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari nomor pria yang memberinya pekerjaan kemarin malam. Isinya singkat. _kau bs dtg k apartemenku skrg. no 283_.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya lambat.

.

* * *

.

Suara bel terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, mencoba untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi. Apartemen 283, ia tidak salah, kan? Semoga saja tidak. Apartemen Konoha City sangat berbeda dengan apartemennya sendiri. Kalau apartemen Sakura didominasi oleh tipe studio, apartemen ini bisa dibilang lebih berkelas. Yang menghuninya biasanya satu orang yang independen atau pasangan baru menikah. Ia iri pada Kabuto dan Shikamaru yang dapat tinggal di apartemen ini.

Menatap pintu cokelat di depannya, gadis itu menghela napasnya ketika ia menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pria ini tidak bercanda soal lowongan pekerjaan, kan? Karena Sakura adalah seorang sabuk hitam aikido dan ia sangat mampu untuk meremukkan tulang rusuk orang yang main-main dengannya.

"Kamu yang mau bekerja bersih-bersih itu?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu terkesiap dengan bulu kuduk merinding. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis! Siapa itu? Sakura bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan surai cokelat tua dengan wajah yang tampak berusia tiga puluhan.

"Uh.. iya, Saya lihat lowongan pekerjaannya kemarin sore. Anda yang memperkerjakan saya?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Ia masih merinding memikirkan sosok pria itu yang terasa seperti hantu. Ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang muram dan kantung mata yang tampak jelas di sana.

"Bukan," pria itu menjawab singkat, ia merogoh saku di belakang celananya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku Yamato, tetangganya Kakashi—yang memperkerjakan kamu. Dia lagi jalan-jalan dengan anjing-anjingnya, jadi aku yang menemuimu."

Aneh. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa harus tetangganya yang menemuinya? Mungkin mereka teman dekat. Kenapa si Kakashi ini bisa memelihara anjing? Setahunya peliharaan tidak diperbolehkan di apartemen. Kenapa sepagi ini? entahlah, kenapa Sakura harus peduli.

Yamato tampak memperhatikan Sakura lamat-lamat, "Hmm," ia bergumam, "kurasa kau dapat dipercaya. Aku sering melihatmu dengan Kabuto." Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau kenal Kabuto?" Wajah Sakura berubah cerah. Formalitas mencair ketika Sakura merasakan rasa akrab saat Yamato menyebut Kabuto.

"Aku pernah diobati sekali olehnya, _emergency_ ," Yamato tidak bicara banyak, mungkin karena hal _emergency_ itu ia jadi percaya pada Kabuto—membuat Sakura juga dapat dipercaya. Tak lama kemudian Yamato menyerahkan kunci yang tadi ia ambil dari saku celananya pada Sakura. "Kau bisa mulai kerja hari Jumat. Kau bekerja tiga kali seminggu. Bebas hari apa saja. Kakashi lebih suka kalau kau membersihkan rumahnya saat ia tidak di rumah. Ia bekerja di luar sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi sampai pukul sembilan malam."

Sakura mengangguk, mencatat ucapan Yamato dalam memorinya. Jika harus begitu ia bisa bekerja pada sore hari sepulang kuliah. Aneh rasanya, tidak akan bertemu orang yang memperkerjakannya, tapi tidak apalah.

"Aku selalu bekerja di apartemenku, jadi aku bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi," sambung Yamato. Nadanya setengah mengancam. Sakura mengangguk, merasa sedikit terintimidasi, Yamato tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang akan bekerja di rumah.

Setelah berterima kasih beberapa kali, Sakura meninggalkan lorong apartemen itu dengan kunci berhiaskan gantungan berbentuk anjing di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri, si Kakashi ini tampak sangat menyukai peliharaannya, sampai-sampai kunci serep pun ia hiasi dengan gantungan berbentuk anjing.

Ia ingin mengunjungi apartemen Kabuto dan menanyakan soal Yamato namun Sakura sadar waktu sudah hampir mengarah ke jam tujuh. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kuliah pagi.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah apartemennya dengan tangan bersembunyi di saku jaketnya. Tidak menyadari di belakangnya seorang pria dengan rambut kelabu dan masker bertengger di wajahnya baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

.

* * *

.

"Ya, kamu mau apa? Aku udah beli nachos," Sakura memandangi makanan beku di lemari es, tangan kanan memegang bungkusan nachos yang perlu dihangatkan, "pizza? Nanti aja _delivery_! Harusnya kamu tahu dompetku ini yang paling tipis di antara kita bertiga!"

Mendengar cekikikan di seberang telepon, Sakura memajukan bibirnya sebal, " _Aku tahu kok, aku, kan cuma bercanda. Oh ya, bawa berondong jagung juga! Yang karamel, oke?_ " Suara Ino terdengar ringan di sana. Sakura tersenyum memikirkan wajah cantik Ino yang tanpa beban.

"Ya, ya, siap _Princess_ ,"

" _Oke,_ Peasant _,_ " balas Ino.

"Brengsek," Sakura mengumpat.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menutup teleponnya dan berjalan ke arah kasir dengan nachos di tangan, ia menyerahkan makanannya dan beberapa uang terakhirnya. Setelah menunggu makanannya dihangatkan di _microwave_ , gadis itu berjalan keluar minimarket melewati beberapa blok menuju apartemen Ino.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menatap kedai kafe kecil yang berdiri di sudut perempatan jalan. Berada di antara gedung-gedung besar membuat kafe itu tampak terimpit, tapi suasana rumah yang kafe itu hadirkan membuat Sakura senang. Gadis itu melirik ke dalam.

Ada lelaki berambut pirang dan lelaki berambut cokelat, keduanya sedang bersenda gurau di antara suasana kafe yang sepi. Sakura tersenyum karena mengenali keduanya, Kiba dan Naruto, ia mengenali mereka sejak pertama kali datang ke kafe ini tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura?" Suara lantang Naruto memecahkan lamunannya, "eh, udah lama gak kesini!" Naruto bergegas ke arah pintu dan membukakannya untuk Sakura, "masuk, masuk! Kangen banget!" Aura hangat Naruto menelusup ke dalam hati Sakura. Cowok itu memang bisa membuat suasana hati seseorang jadi ceria.

"Aku lagi gak punya uang. Sori nih!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya pertanda maaf. Naruto tidak tampak senang dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Aku dan Kiba yang traktir deh, aku yakin dia gak keberatan kalo buat Sakura!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba yang mengangguk sembari melempar cengiran ke arah Sakura.

Sakura nyengir, "Duh, cowok-cowokku, aku terharu nih, aku bisa nangis sekarang."

Naruto menarik Sakura masuk ke kafe, "Kalo kamu sebegitunya terharu, cium aku dong."

Sakura menghadiahi Naruto sebuah bogem mentah di pipinya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Naruto dan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan!" Ujarnya disertai gelak tawa. Naruto menghentikan tawa Kiba dengan tinju khas yang mendarat di hidung sang Inuzuka.

"Sudah, sudah. Emangnya bos kalian nggak marah kalian berantem terus?" Sakura duduk di meja paling dekat dengan kasir.

Naruto memandang Kiba sebelum menjawab, "Dia kan gak pernah ngunjungin kita kalo tengah hari, Sakura."

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya, baru ingat, "Oh, iya ya," ia tertawa kecil. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, gadis itu bicara lagi, "ngomong-ngomong, kalian udah nemu gantinya Sasuke?" Ia menatap Kiba dan Naruto bergantian, menampakkan senyum getir mengingat pencuri hatinya yang baru saja pergi setelah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.

Kiba dan Naruto terdiam sejenak, mereka sengaja tidak mengungkit-ungkit Sasuke dari tadi karena masalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang rumit selama tiga tahun belakangan. Namun Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menjawab mantap, "Udah, kita dapet lagi cowok yang setipe sama Sasuke. Pendiem dan brengsek." Ujarnya dengan cengiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Dia lagi buang sampah keluar."

Gadis itu berterima kasih pada Naruto yang memberikannya segelas kopi sebelum menyahut, "Setipe sama Sasuke? Hmm. Seandainya kedai ini nerima pekerja cewek. Seksis banget sih kafe ini."

Naruto menoyor kepala Sakura, "Bukannya seksis.. kafenya berkonsep, Sakura."

"Ah, tumben jawab pinter," tukas Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Naruto.

Setelah mengobrol untuk beberapa lama, Sakura membungkuk disertai terima kasih pada dua temannya itu sebelum beranjak dari kafe. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan tubuh yang terasa hangat. Hangat karena kopi dan karena kedua temannya. Wajah gadis itu terasa lebih cerah, dan langkah kakinya seperti meninggalkan bintang.

.

* * *

.

"Bangsat! Kartu kuning lagi!" Shikamaru menunjuk layar televisi dengan nada frustrasi. Ino dan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Mereka bertiga mendukung tim yang sama, dan menonton sepak bola bersama merupakan salah satu _bonding_ yang sesuai untuk ketiganya.

"Jadi gak _mood_ ," Ino mendecak sembari mencolek nachos pada saus tomat dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Sama," Sakura mengempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, gadis itu duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Ino. Keduanya adalah teman Sakura dari SMA. Ia dan Ino langsung merasakan _chemistry_ sejak pertama kali bertemu dan langsung dekat, namun Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa dekat dengan Shikamaru.

"Mau diganti aja?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meraih _remote_.

"Boleh," tukas Ino di sela-sela suara kunyahan.

Layar televisi berubah ke acara kuliner, pemandu acaranya tampak menunjukkan keunggulan makanan khas timur tengah yang kaya bumbu dan rempah. Sakura bukan penggemar kuliner tapi siapa sih yang tidak meneguk ludah melihat sajian makanan yang ditampilkan begitu menggoda.

"Aku mau masak kayak gitu ah," cetus Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Ino dan Shikamaru memandanginya sebentar sebelum Shikamaru menyahut.

"Lagi gak pengen keracunan."

"Eh sialan, aku bisa masak!" Sakura menoyor kepala Shikamaru sebelum menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu mengangguk menyetujui Sakura.

"Cuman telor mata sapi sih." Ino menggoda.

Sakura mendengus dan memutar matanya malas, "Daripada masak air sampe airnya abis." Sahutan Sakura disambut jitakan dari Ino.

Shikamaru menghela napas, kalau bukan karena apartemen Ino adalah apartemen yang paling layak huni di antara mereka bertiga—dan adanya tv kabel, tentu saja—Shikamaru sudah akan beranjak dari medan perang ini.

"Kenapa pengen bisa masak? Kamu mau kerja jadi koki?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menggeleng, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu jadi kerja bersih-bersih itu?" Ino tampak penasaran dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum puas, "Jadi, dong. Sampai jumpa puasa tiga hari! Aku bakal punya uang makan!" Serunya ceria sembari mulai bercerita tentang kronologi bagaimana ia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dengan runtutan keberuntungan.

Ino manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Yamato dan Kakashi. Sementara Shikamaru sepertinya tidak mengenali kedua nama itu meski menghuni apartemen yang sama, namun ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di kepalanya, "Oh iya, Shikamaru. Kamu tahu orang yang rambutnya abu-abu dan suka pake masker gak di apartemen kamu?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya ke arah Shikamaru.

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Shikamaru menggeleng, kalaupun ia tahu, ia tampak tak peduli.

"Kenapa?" Ino nimbrung, "jatuh cinta? Uhhhhhh," Ino menggoda dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat berkilah, "Nggak, rambutnya keputihan banget, kayak udah tua! Gak mungkin aku suka sama dia."

"Cinta tak mengenal umur, wahai Dahi Lebar," Ino menggeleng-geleng.

"Berisik, Babi."

Ino merengut kecewa, "Oh ayolah! _You need your cherry to be popped_!" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya. Shikamaru mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino. Sementara wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. Entah sudah berapa kali Ino menceramahinya yang tampak seperti lajang lapuk karena tidak pernah berkencan sama sekali. Salahkan Sasuke Uchiha yang merenggut hatinya sejak usianya tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku mau fokus sekolah," Sakura beralasan.

"Ngeles," Ino mendecak.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak tertarik membalas argumen. Ino terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan orangtua yang memanjakannya, karena itulah Ino selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sementara Sakura sudah muak dengan kehidupannya yang stagnan di kampung halamannya dengan orangtuanya, gadis itu memutuskan melancong sendirian ke kota saat ia baru masuk SMA.

"Woi, berondong jagungnya habis sama aku, gak apa-apa?" Suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan mereka.


End file.
